the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayre
Ayre Farieth Description A small High Elf, around 5'1" tall and 130lbs. She carries herself with the grace the comes with her background, but with the quickness of foot that comes from deadly experience. She has jawline length red hair, enhancing the sharpness of jaw and ear that comes from her race. Her pale white skin contrasts her light blue eyes: not a piercing blue, but instead, a cool, calm blue that invites healing and comfort. It would be a shock to many to find out that she is 251 years old (-30 seconds). Ayre often carries a satchel over her shoulders, carrying the various things she may need for the day: books, food, crystals etc. The white dove amulet used for healing magic sits on the top of her breastbone, surprisingly clean for something used so often. In battle she wears mithral scale mail, the shining nature compounding the divine nature of her magic, as well as a sturdy shield on her left arm, engraved with the white dove. Outside of battle, she often wears simple flowing trousers and shirt, but always covering the back of her right leg and foot, which sports a large burn scar. On her left hand, she wears a black iron ring, and a platinum one on her right - the platinum one sometimes matching one worn by another member of the Guild, Lazarus. Backstory She grew up in the Elven city of Thvadell with her two brothers Ro and Tagan. Born to a father high up in the political standing of the city - her mother having died giving birth to her - Ayre got used to being seen and never heard. To occupy her time, she decided to join the church of Naralis along with her eldest brother Ro. Ro was the sweeter and kinder out of the two brothers but was destined for a life of political service which he tried to reject. Ayre was not entirely interested in the work of the Church but stayed to give her something to do. However, just after she reached adulthood, as her father - Khatar - was slowly dying, her brother Tagan killed Ro her in front of her eyes, eventually framing her. Ayre always blamed herself for her brother's death as her lack of attention to her lessons in the Church ensured that she did not know the spells to save him. After fleeing the city, she hid in another Church of Naralis and threw herself into her work and lessons to ensure that no one she cared about would ever die in the same way. After years of study, her teacher's eventually thought her ready to leave the safe compound of the Church. So she did. Ayre left the Church that had been her sanctuary and her home for the most difficult years of her life, looking forward to an uncertain future. She wandered the land for years on end, doing good and healing whenever she could. She knew that whilst she could not return home, she would one day get revenge. After some mind-fucking magic, she now believes that she killed Tagan, and left his body there. She is wanted for murder. Everything she does, she does for redemption as she knows that she cannot make up for this. She went from always wanting to do the morally right thing, to following the word of her God to protect life, but at the same time, she is willing to do the wrong thing if it protects people in the future or is "just" in her eyes. H It didn't actually happen though.